middensfandomcom-20200216-history
Items in Middens
Recovery Items ' *'Chaffed Worm Skin- Restores HP to one ally. (300 HP) *'Refined Worm Skin'- Restores HP to one ally. (700 HP) *'Pure Worm Skin'- Restores HP to one ally. (99999 HP) *'Thujone-' Restores SP to one ally. (300 SP) *'Refined Thujone-' Restores SP to one ally. (1000 SP) *'Pure Thujone'- Restores SP to one ally. (9999 SP) *'Angel Embryo'- Restores HP/SP to one ally. *'Fetal Angel- '''Fully restores HP/SP to one ally. *'Ruddy Gland-''' Removes Lichen state. *'Wormwood'- Restores states. Revivers ' *'Worldtree Roots- Revives the dead *'Worldtree Pollen'- Spawns full revival Stat Boosters ' *'Mystery Headsweat- 'Up ATK. (Casts Agro on party) *'Imaginary Bubble-''' Up PDEF. (Casts Occlude on party) *'Coprolite-' Up MDEF of all allies. (Casts Forbear on party) *'Clown Tears- '''Up EVA. (Casts Dart on party) *'Secondhand Dress- 'Increases 50 MaxHP. *'Perfect Circle-''' Increases 50 MaxSP. *'Gilded Dungbell-' Increases 5 STR. *'Showy Cufflinks-' Increases 5 DEX. *'Kinky Boots-' Increases 5 AGI. *'Fake Mustache-' Increases 5 INT. 'Key ' *'Key-' Purpose currently unknown 'Vermis ' *'Incendia Larva- '''Sanguine vermis capable of small damage. *'Incendia Pupa- 'Sanguine vermis capable of moderate damage. *'Incendia Imago- 'Sanguine vermis capable of large damage. *'Glacies Larva- 'Chilly vermis that nibbles target for small damage. (Melancholic) *'Glacies Pupa- 'Chilly vermis that nibbles target for moderate damage. (Melancholic) *'Glacies Imago- 'Chilly vermis that nibbles target for large damage. (Melancholic) *'Unda Larva- 'Watery vermis that nibbles target for small damage. (Choleric) *'Unda Pupa- 'Watery vermis that nibbles target for moderate damage. (Choleric) *'Unda Imago- 'Watery vermis that nibbles target for large damage. (Choleric) *'Malum Larva- 'Demonic vermis that occasionally kills. (Inflicts Lichen, might kill all enemies) *'Malum Pupa- 'Demonic vermis that occasionally kills. (Inflicts Lichen and Gaunt, might kill all enemies) *'Malum Imago-''' Demonic vermis that occasionally kills. (Inflicts Lichen, Gaunt and Ennui, might kill all enemies) *'Mollusca Larva- '''Protective vermis that casts positive conditions. (Casts Occlude and Pensive on ally) *'Mollusca Pupa- 'Protective vermis that casts positive conditions. (Casts Occlude, Pensive and Forbear on ally) *'Mollusca Imago- 'Protective vermis that casts positive conditions. (Casts Occlude, Pensive, Forbear and Placate on ally) *'Nematoda Larva- 'Status heavy vermis that ruins one's health. (Casts Lichen and Gaunt on foe) *'Nematoda Pupa- 'Status heavy vermis that ruins one's health. (Casts Lichen, Gaunt and Stupify on foe) *'Nematoda Imago- 'Status heavy vermis that ruins one's health. (Casts Daze, Lichen, Stupify, Fuddle, Sleep, Gaunt, Ennui and Dotty on foe) *'Sanctus Larva- 'Phlegmatic vermis that "sort-of" restores pulse. (Recovers 30% of foe's HP) *'Sanctus Pupa- 'Phlegmatic vermis that moderately restores pulse. (Recovers 60% of ally's HP, casts Occlude) *'Sanctus Imago- 'Phlegmatic vermis that fully restores pulse. (Recovers 100% HP of party's HP, casts Mirth) *'Volare Larva- 'Choleric vermis that induces small damage. *'Volare Pupa- 'Choleric vermis that induces moderate damage. *'Volare Imago- 'Choleric vermis that induces large damage. (all enemies) *'Levitas Larva- 'Choleric vermis that induces small damage. *'Levitas Pupa- 'Choleric vermis that induces moderate damage. *'Levitas Imago- 'Choleric vermis that inducces large damage. (all foes) *'Mucro Larva- 'Sanguine vermis that nibbles and casts 'Palsy'. *'Securis Larva- 'Melancholy vermis that nibbles target plus induces 'Sleep'. *'Collaris Vermis- 'Sanguine vermis that nibbles enemy. *'Folium Vermis- 'Phlegmatic vermis that bites and casts 'Stupify'. *'Somnus Vermis- 'Who knows what this does. (Neutral damage and casts Fuddle on foe) *'Uncus Vermis- 'Make a guess. (Supine damage and casts Squiff on foe) *'Ridicula Vermis- 'Said vermis casts 'Daze', 'Stupify' and 'Squiff' on target. *'Rota Vermis- 'Said vermis restores nerve completely. *'Neon Vermis- 'Said vermis nibbles target. (Choleric) *'Iris Vermis- 'Said vermis nibbles target. (Sanguine) *'Hirudo Vermis- 'Said vermis nibbles target's pulse and nerve. Casts Mirth. *'Ridentem Vermis- 'Said vermis nibbles target but also casts 'Agro'. *'Crassa Vermis- 'Said vermis 'Lichens' and casts 'Gaunt' *'Velox Vermis- 'Said vermis nibbles target. (Supine) *'Saliendo Vermis- 'Said vermis nibbles and 'Squiffs' multiple targets. *'Rotundum Vermis- 'Said vermis headbutss and depresses target. (Casts Ennui) *'Galeam Vermis- 'Said vermis nibbles and casts 'Fuddle' and 'Agro' on target. *'Ortu Vermis- 'Said vermis restores half of total pulse. *'Alienos Vermis- 'Said vermis nibbles target. (Melancholy) *'Stipulae Vermis- 'Said vermis heals enemy but also casts 'Muffle'. *'Tellus Vermis- 'Said vermis munches target but also casts 'Agro'. *'Levis Vermis- 'Said vermis nibbles target and induces 'Sleep' *'Lux Vermis- 'Said vermis restores pulse and removes Lichen. *'Corallius Vermis- 'Said vermis nibbles on multiple targets. (Melancholic) *'Horreo Vermis- 'Said vermis nibbles and depresses target. (Casts Ennui) *'Draco Vermis- 'Said vermis nibbles target. (Sanguine) *'Equus Vermis- 'Said vermis nibbles and 'Squiffs' target. *'Ventosus Vermis- 'Said vermis nibbles target. (Supine) *'Cirratus Vermis- 'Said vermis nibbles and 'Dazes' target. *'Perspicuus Vermis- 'Said vermis nibbles induces sleep. *'Vermis Wormis- 'Said vermis nibbles and lichens target. *'Spongia Vermis- 'Said vermis protects its host from all but melancholy attacks. (Casts Mirth, Placate and Gall) *'Spasmus Vermis- 'Said vermis casts 'Stupify', and 'Dotty'. *'Dolorosum Vermis- 'Said vermis nibbles enemy. (Melancholic) *'Facetus Vermis- 'Said vermis casts 'Sleep', 'Gaunt' and 'Ennui'. *'Lepidus Vermis- 'Said vermis steals away the target's nerve. *'Cursus Vermis- 'Said vermis nibbles enemy. (Choleric) *'Virus Vermis- 'Said vermis removes all status effects. *'Inepta Vermis- 'Said vermis casts 'Occlude' and 'Forbear' on all allies. *'Vivus Vermis- 'Said vermis restores pulse and nerve but also casts 'Squiff'. *'Hermis Vermis- 'Said vermis nibbles away a radom ammount of flesh. *'Diligendo Vermis- 'Said vermis nibbles enemy and casts 'Fuddle' and 'Palsy'. *'Crinis Vermis- 'Said vermis munches enemy but also casts 'Dart'. *'Securis Imago- 'Said vermis munches enemy but also casts 'Occlude'. *'Securis Pupa- 'Said vermis nibbles enemy but also casts 'Occlude'. *'Mucro Imago- 'Said vermis nibbles enemy and casts 'Palsy'. *'Mucro Pupa- 'Said vermis nibbles enemy and casts 'Palsy'. 'Trophy Items ' *'Expired Coupon *'Warm Mittens' *'Bread Crusts' *'Sealed Letter' *'Maccaroni Feather' *'Used Tissue' *'Pregnancy Test' *'Ammonite' *'Bruised Apricot' *'Nothing- '''Not a thing. *'Item Dummy''' *'Treadmill' *'Confession of Guilt' *'Moral Compass' *'Taxidermy Squirrel' *'Neck Ruffle' *'Feather Boa' *'Dainty Umbrella' *'Water Filter' *'Couch Cushion' *'Acne Cream' *'Papal Hat' *'Travel Guide' *'Antimatter' *'Nun's Panties' *'Shrunken Head' *'Wishing Stone' *'Minifridge' *'Sterling Silver Spoon' *'Book End' *'Plushy Dolphin- '''Soft to the touch. *'Bunny Slipper''' *'Paisley Tie' *'Vintage Coin' *'Classical Bust' *'Strait Jacket' *'Pink Slip- '"please see me afterclass" it reads. *'Unpaid Speeding Ticket- '''The fees are enormous. *'Lock of Hair''' *'Haunted Toaster- '''Always burns your breakfast *'Hit List- Several of the names have been struck off. *'Tin Lunchbox- '''May induce lead poisoning. *'Codpiece-''' Protects and styles. *'Dandy Wig- '''Fine apparel for the right occasion. *'Groucho Glasses *'Exploding Cigar' *'Pet Rock' *'Handmade Sweater' *'Googly Eyes' *'Torture Instrument' *'Cicada Husk' *'Leisure Suit' *'Fetid Cologne' *'Pig's Tail' *'Jade Idol' *'Fetish Mask' *'Oversized Clock' *'Esoteric Mandala' *'Flea Circus' *'Arrow Head' *'Ace of Spades' *'Faustian Contract' *'Arrest Warrent' *'Aged Wine' *'Belly Chain' *'Fly-whisk' *'Garland of Heads' *'Arm Relinquary' *'Sleepytime Tea' *'Volcanic Rock' *'Magic-Eye' *'Moon Boots' *'Diorama' *'Reptile Cage' *'Marriage License' *'Forieng Import' *'Nutcracker' *'Ballet Shoes' *'Doomsday Device' *'Family Album' *'Garden Gnome' *'Bird House' *'Rare Stamps' *'Communist Manifesto' *'Hollow Egg' *'Cigarette Card' *'Cracked Mirror' *'Silly Scissors' *'Smart Phone' *'Suicide Letter' *'Carnival Stubs' *'Balloon Animal' *'Cactus Flower' *'Paperweight' *'Occult Tome' *'Escort Card' *'Tesla Orb' *'Flesh Sample' *'Owl Pellet' *'Matchbook' *'Poodle Calander' *'Tengu Mask' *'Broken Stringed Sitar' *'Pogo Stick' *'Ritual Knife' *'Tigers Eye' *'Fertility Statue' *'Coonskin Hat' *'Grooved Sphere' *'Starchild Skull' *'Art Thesis' *'Disco Ball' *'Alcoholic Flask' *'Roach Motel' *'Specimin Jar' *'Tyrant Tooth' *'Crash Dummy' *'Tamborine Monkey' *'Pocket Watch' *'Opal Ring' *'Shadow Puppet' *'Music Box' *'Foreign Currency' *'Gothic Corset' *'Alien Antenna' *'Celebrity Cardboard Stnd' *'Training Wheels' *'Umbilical Cord' *'Moldy Cheese' *'Pickled Brain' *'Fairy Dust' *'Hand-coloured Etchings' *'Map of the Psyche' *'Odic Force' *'Etheric body' *'Wind-Up Toy' *'Personality Test' *'Space Age Missile' *'Besotted Apron' *'Blotter Paper' *'Vnus Flytrap' *'Whale Bone' *'Epaulettes' *'Bicycle Horn' *'Donut Sprinkles' *'Ex Libris' *'Human Fruit' *'Business Card' *'Teenage Diary' *'Cherised Momento' *'Wax Dinosaur' *'Lucky Rabbit's Foot' *'Trilobite' *'Promotional T-Shirt' *'Book of Poetry' *'Clove Cigarettes' *'Alien Engine' *'Placenta' *'Antibacterial Soap' *'Dryer Lint' *'Uranium Ore' *'Devil's Breath' *'Alchemical Flask' *'Rhinoceros Beetle' *'EVP Recording' *'Heritage Chart' *'Color Wheel' *'Marble Eye' *'Sarcophagus' *'Proboscis' *'Protective Pentagram' *'Anatomy Mannequin' *'Chatter Teeth' *'Chloroform' *'Ventriloquist Dummy' *'Figure Study' *'Theremin' *'Blackmail' *'Model Robot' *'Plus Size Dress' *'Totem Animal' *'Evil Eye' *'Counterfeit Cash' *'Witches Jelly' *'Prize Fish' *'Prescription Pills' *'Toy Piano' *'Virgin Locks' *'Devil Fork' *'11:11- '''Make a wish *'Higher-Self''' *'Photon Belt' *'Just-So Story' *'Weasel Word' *'Powder of Sympathy- '''Redresses the suffering any weapon has dealt. *'Fanny Pack''' *'Animal Pelt' *'Dandalion Stem' *'Patchwork Jacket' *'Hobo Satchel' *'One Hit Wonder' *'Guitar Tabs' *'Yesterday's Newspaper' *'Birth Certificate' *'Fake I.D' *'Pimp Cane' *'Hairball' *'Refuse' *'Connect-The-Dots' *'Ebola' *'Another Chance' *'Bullet Casings' *'Extra Portion' *'Cotton Tail' *'Hookah' *'Smug Look' *'Lexicon' *'World Record' *'Monk Vestment' *'Server Error' *'Snow Flake' *'Mothballs' *'Foreign Alphabet' *'Gibberish' *'Lotion' *'Chia Pet' *'GMO Seeds' *'Jock Strap' *'Papal Dispensation' *'Cuneiform Tablet' *'Christmas Stocking' *'Restraining Order' *'Utility Bill' *'Calligraphy Set' *'Apology' *'Maxed Out Credit Card' Category:Middens